


Entertainment

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aggressive kissing, Christmas Party, Flirting, M/M, Parties, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, alcohol consumption, kinda ooc cloud, kingdom hearts reference, not really romance, squall smokes, this felt awkward to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Cloud and Squall meet at a Christmas party and share a bit of playful banter.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife/Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt & Squall Leonhart
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> (i rlly like cloud and squall/leon together ok, they're so perfect.)  
> I do not own anything or anyone from squaresoft/square enix. this work is nonprofit.

Parties, for Squall, sucked. Selphie was usually the one to drag him from his couch and to whatever she’d caught word of. Be it concerts, house parties, or on the rare occasion a ball. He knew Selphie had good intentions at heart but it was annoying going out on a weekly basis. Especially now that he sat on a ragged leather couch, between two couples that were distracted with each other. His right hand held his phone, his left held a red solo cup with some sort of alcohol mixture in it that tasted like cherry medicine, but it was a drink nonetheless. When he sipped, it burned a trail down his throat that made him feel like each breath he took was on fire. His phone dinged and he turned his attention to the bright screen. He received a text from Selphie, telling him that she’d met someone he would like. He scoffed. Ever since Rinoa and he had fallen out of love, he swore off relationships in their entirety. Yeah, it was lonely, but that’s all he knew. It was his comfort, his home. He typed with one hand, gulping the last of his drink down. Just once, he thought, he would entertain her with this. So he sent a text that read “Yeah, sure I’ll give him a go. Where are you two?” and in ten seconds flat she sent a reply. “Kitchen.”

He had no clue where the kitchen was, but it couldn’t have been difficult to find. He remembered coming here before with Zell a long time ago for the same reason, but Zell had Rinoa now and Squall decided that he wasn’t going to be bitter about it. His legs took him around the living room and navigated between people pressing into one another and into walls. Music blared and his heart vibrated with each bass riff. The lights of the kitchen were bright white and annoying, lighting up parts of the room that should’ve been left in the dark. He stopped at the doorway, eyes scanning for his short and fae-like friend. He spotted her in her bright-orange dress next to a taller blonde man with spiky hair that was dressed in a plain white tank and baggy black pants. Selphie seemed to be doing most of the talking, and from what he could see, the man was mainly nodding and giving short responses. He walked over to her, silently joining in the conversation and tapping her arm.

“Oh, Squall! This is Cloud, the dude I texted you about.” She beamed at him and hugged his arm, gesturing towards the blonde. Squall extended his hand to shake Cloud’s, who gave him a cautioned look but shook his hand anyway. He noticed that Cloud had gloves on, the fingerless ones that allowed Squall to feel the calluses on his fingertips. The feeling of skin against skin made his sensations heighten. It had been nearly two years since he’d touched someone else’s bare skin. He had made contact with others, sure, but it was strictly platonic. But he allowed making riskier touches with Cloud. After all, that was the whole reason they’d been united, to begin with. 

“Nice to meet you, Cloud. The name is Squall, Squall Leonhart.” He introduced himself, allowing his gaze to go up and down Cloud’s lean body. The tank top allowed him to see the muscled arms perfectly and he noticed the fabric was a little sheer. The pants he wore clung to his hips desperately, close to the waistband of his boxers. He was hot shit, he’d give him that. His eyes were a different story, though. They were intense and sad almost, but maybe that was just his imagination. His lips looked soft and pink, a pretty contrast against his pale skin. The lighting of the room didn’t help much either.

“Likewise.” Cloud’s eyes were drawn to the scar between Squall’s eyebrows as he drew his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket. Squall was a looker, but he had an intense aura around him that normally turned others away. It had intrigued him, wondering what went wrong in his life to make him that way. A topic for another time, surely. 

“How do you know Selphie?” Squall asked, looking down at the gal attached to his arm. 

“She and I met a while back, in Traverse Town. I didn’t expect to see her here. Or for her to bring a hot friend with her.” Squall smiled at that, shifting his weight.

“Looks like my work here is done!” Selphie said, letting go of Squall and going to socialize.

“Didn’t expect for her to introduce me to such a pretty boy, either.” He spoke, raising an eyebrow at Cloud, who blushed in return. 

“So, where are you from, then, Squall? Balamb, like Selphie?” Squall nodded and stepped closer to the other, leaning on the counter beside him.

“And you? Did you come here with anyone?” Cloud nodded as well, his eyes following Squall’s movements.

“Yeah, came here with a few friends. Aerith and Tifa. Said I needed to socialize more.” He explained, looking Squall up and down, to Squall’s satisfaction.

“Like what you see, huh?”

“Somethin’ like that, yeah.”

“I could say the same.” Squall dug in his back pocket to find a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. He blew the smoke out towards the ceiling, so as not to get it in Cloud’s face. 

“Do you smoke often, or am I making you nervous?” Cloud teased, watching him blow the smoke.

“Hm, not really,” he turned to face the blonde again, “just gives me something to do with my hands.”

“Got an idea of what you could be doing with your hands instead.” 

“Oh really, princess?”

“Mhm.” Cloud wrapped his arms around Squall’s neck and pulled him close. In turn, the taller man wrapped strong arms around his thin waist. He could feel him tapping the ashes from the cigarette on the small of his back. His eyes flickered across the strong face, from his eyes to his scar; scar to lips. 

“If you’re gonna kiss me, then do it.”

"Maybe I will." He pulled him closer, brushing their noses together. 

In a second, Squall closed the gap with enough force to bruise. Cloud gasped, moving a hand to the back of the other's neck and gripping the hairs that stood. The brunette tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pulling the other closer to him. He nipped at his lower lip, his tongue following shortly afterward. Cloud whined on his lips and parted his own, letting Squall lick into his mouth. His hands tightened in the other's hair. He almost yelped when Squall lifted him to sit on the countertop beside them and parted, his face a bright red. He gave Cloud a charming smile and pecked his lips.

"Wanna get out of here, blondie?"

"You bet."


End file.
